


Hidden Heat

by keita52



Series: Reach and Flexibility [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9974858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keita52/pseuds/keita52
Summary: For the prompt: "THAT'S an interesting choice in underwear, Commander", Shakarian.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourLocalPriestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/gifts).



Shepard slammed her hand against the closed door. It didn’t do anything to open it up, but it _did_  help with relieving her pent up frustration.

“Hang tight, Shepard,” Joker’s voice said through her omni-tool. “Miranda and Zaeed are on their way back to the ship to get the welding tools.”  


“I didn’t even know we had welding tools,” Garrus replied, his arms folded across his chest as he leaned against the wall.  


“Be glad we do, or it’d be longer than a few hours before we can get you out,” Joker replied. “At least you’re safe in there.”  


Shepard looked around the small room that held the blueprints they’d come looking for. The room that had been very cleverly hidden inside a house built by the local Blue Suns leader, whose body lay just outside the door that had slammed itself shut as soon as Shepard and Garrus stepped inside. 

She revised her mental opinion of the dead man from twitchy to paranoid. Very, _very_  paranoid. The door was entirely mechanical instead of electronic, and there had been tiny packets of metal that spread across both sides of the door’s edges, heating quickly and then cooling just as quickly. 

All of which meant that omni-tools were completely insufficient to get the door open. Thus, Miranda and Zaeed (who had been watching the rear, and therefore outside of the room when the door closed) had been forced to head back to the shuttle for the aforementioned welding tools.

"You know, it would have been nice if we'd known about this ahead of time," Shepard said. "Miranda, you want to mention to the Illusive Man that we need better intel?"

She got no reply. Frowning, Shepard jammed her finger against the omni-tool harder than she had before. "Miranda?" Still nothing. "Joker?"

"And now the communications are cut off," Garrus said, looking at his own omni-tool.

Shepard sighed and slid to the floor. "Fantastic. So, we're trapped inside a very locked room that requires specialized tools to open. Tools that have to be grabbed from the Normandy, which is a two hour round trip at minimum. So we're stuck here for at least four hours. We don't actually know exactly how long, because this room also happens to be blocking our communications."

"Cheer up, Shepard." Garrus' mandibles flared in a smile. "At least you get a few hours of downtime, which we both know you desperately need."

Shepard just grumbled in response and stared at the wall for a few moments before starting to make the rounds of the small vault. The boxes of water and food, behind recessed panels in the wall, told her that the vault was also a panic room.

In an all-too-short time, she was back to leaning against the wall, staring at the boring blankness of it. Four hours, minimum, inside this room. With only Garrus for company.

Her heart began to beat faster. If there was one person she actually welcomed the chance to have some guaranteed private time with, it was Garrus. She wasn't sure when her feelings towards him had begun to shift, but she was absolutely positive that they had.

And she was equally positive that he had no damn clue. She'd been trying to get his attention, and either he hadn't noticed — or he had, and he wasn't interested. She wished for the former but was afraid it was the latter, which meant that she was afraid to find out.

She closed her eyes and tried to think on something else. Anything else. It didn't banish her anxious feelings, and after a moment she realized that there was another reason for that anxiety.

Shepard opened her eyes. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Garrus asked. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." Shepard walked over to the vents and put a hand up next to them. "The cooling system is shut off."

"Oh," Garrus replied. "Damn."

"It's about to get very warm in here." And now she was filled with an entirely _new_ set of worries, because what she had under her armor wasn't exactly… neutral and professional. Her ears and face started to feel warm, and not just from the temperature of the room. 

There was no way around it. Garrus was going to see. He was going to _know_ , and the hope that had been sustaining her was about to be rewarded or extinguished completely.

_Best get it over with, then._

Shepard reached down and started undoing the clasps on her armor.

"Shepard?"

"No sense in boiling when we don't have to," Shepard said, injecting a calmness into her voice that she didn't feel. Her hands moved slowly. Just because this was necessary didn't mean that she had to appear to be rushing it. If her hope was, in fact, about to be crushed, she wanted to maintain her dignity as long as possible. 

She kept her focus on what she was doing, refusing to look at him. Her armor was slowly stacked in a neat pile in one corner of the vault, until she was down to her bodysuit. She knew she had to keep going, but her hands lingered at her waist, her fear momentarily preventing her from going further.

"Shepard?" Garrus said again.

She didn't answer. If she did, she would lose her nerve. 

The tights went first, revealing another set of sheer tights underneath — more suited for a night on the town than a raid on a mercenary stronghold. They were blue, as close to the shade of Garrus' facepaint as she'd been able to manage. She wondered if he'd notice.

_Well, if not the tights, then the rest of it for sure_. Shepard made herself keep going, kicking the tights away and going for the top next. She peeled it away from her chest, slowly revealing the blue corset underneath. She hadn't laced it so tight that it was painful — just enough to support her breasts. 

The pattern of the corset consisted of vertical stripes in alternating shades of blue — the darker cobalt color matching Garrus' facepaint, the lighter steely blue matching his visor. Shepard reached behind her and undid the bottom laces of the corset, then tightened them up to accentuate her hips. 

Just in case he somehow still wasn't getting the message.

Shepard finally lifted her head to look at Garrus. He looked like he'd just been hit over the head with something very large and very heavy; mandibles flared as far as she'd ever seen them, mouth open, eyes wide. "That's —" he sputtered, then coughed, clearly trying to recover. "An interesting choice in underwear, Commander."

"Interesting good or interesting bad?" Shepard asked. She'd thought about putting a purr in her voice, but she didn't want to dig herself deeper than she had to. 

"I mean, what is that even called?" Garrus' gaze was roaming across her exposed body. She was encouraged by the fact that he hadn't yet told her to cover herself up because he had no interest in a half-naked human. She noticed that his eyes seemed to be lingering on her hips. _Note to self, show them off whenever possible._

"It's a corset," Shepard replied. "Used to be essentially required clothing for women, more than two hundred years ago. The idea was to accentuate breasts and hips. Too often, though, women were pressured into wearing them too tight because it was the fashion."

"It's not uncomfortable for you, is it?" Garrus stuttered. "Because I — I still can't believe you did this, Shepard, I mean, I see that this is for _me_ , and I'm not worth it —"

Shepard started laughing. "And here I was worried that you had no interest in me beyond friendship," she said, and stepped forward, putting her arms around his back and pressing their torsos together. She tilted her head back so she could look him in the eyes. "You _are_ worth it, Garrus. Do you think I'd go to the trouble of custom ordering a corset for someone I didn't —" She cut herself off. Too soon for the proverbial 'L' word, dammit, even though she was nearly positive that it was the right one for what she felt.

"I suppose it would be … extremely ungracious, for me to refuse your generous gift," Garrus said slowly, bringing his hands down to rest on her hips. "Although — did you plan this? Being alone together without anyone else watching?"

"Uh. No." Her cheeks flared in embarrassment. She didn't want to tell him how long she'd been wearing these clothes under her armor, just in case a situation like this should come up.

"Oh." Garrus seemed to understand that it was better not to press. He dipped his forehead and pressed it against hers. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth and the closeness of his embrace. 

"Shepard," he said after a long moment, "there's no one in the universe that I respect more than you. I'd never have …" his voice trailed off as his hand moved up and down her side. "But I'm not walking away." 

"Good." She kissed him lightly. "I think you're overdressed for this heat, Garrus."

"Hmm. You could be right about that." He took a step back and started undoing the clasps on his armor. "Suddenly, it isn't just the room that's making me … uh, hot."

Shepard grinned, watching him undress with a hungry intensity, her eyes tracking every movement. She'd always admired his strength and speed on the battlefield. Now she was seeing him in a different light, and she was liking what she saw.

She reached for the ties on her corset, loosening them and letting it fall to the floor. It had done its job admirably well, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last time she wore it. Right now, though, she wanted to feel something a little rougher against her skin. 

Her tights followed, tossed into the same corner as her corset. As soon as Garrus had finished with his clothing, she closed the distance between them once more and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Months of pent-up desire spilled out of her, and before she knew it she had his back against the wall with one leg hooked around his waist. She heard a deep growl, and for a moment she worried that she'd been too aggressive.

Then his hands were closing around her arms, his fingers digging into her skin, and she realized that the growl had been one of desire. Or maybe enjoyment. It didn't matter; either was just fine by her. She kissed him until her lungs ached from lack of oxygen and she had no choice but to break off, gasping. She rested her head against his shoulder, tilting it to the side slightly so she could take in more air.

Shepard felt Garrus take in a shuddering breath of his own. One of his hands slid up from his arm to her cheek, fingers caressing gently. Her skin tingled pleasantly under his touch, and she let out a contented sigh. 

Garrus kept his touch light, almost restrained, as his fingers trailed back down her cheek to trace an outline on her neck. When he shifted slightly, she felt his erection, and her body temperature went from merely hot to 'raging inferno' in the blink of an eye. She let out an appreciative moan and tried to close the nonexistent gap between them.

His mandibles brushed the side of her neck. She had only a moment to appreciate the sensation before he shifted again, nipping gently at the base of her neck.

Shepard's brain went completely blank under the sweet-sharp pleasure flowing from the bite. She'd never experienced anything like this before; never even _thought_ about it, but now she was absolutely positive that she wanted more. The sounds that came out of her mouth were high, sharp whimpers that she had no control over. 

"I guess I don't have to ask if you liked that," Garrus said, his voice far deeper and rougher than normal.

She didn't bother to respond in words. She wasn't sure she could have managed them, anyways. She tilted her head back, exposing more of her neck. Garrus nuzzled gently before his teeth closed on her skin again. The sensation was more intense than before, her body shaking under the beginnings of a climax. Her head rolled forward to rest against the wall as her hands dropped to cup his hard shaft. Now, it was Garrus' turn to moan helplessly, a sound that only fueled Shepard's desire for _more_. Smiling, she brought her other hand up to the back of his neck, tugging him down to the floor with her. Once there, she guided him to her entrance, anticipation pulsing throughout her body —

And then he was sliding into her, his rough, hard body pressing against hers. Her hands moved up to grip his back tightly, her body arching into his. The pace he set was a punishing one; fast and relentless, which suited her mood well. She'd been halfway gone even before moving into this position, and when her climax hit, it was as intense as everything else that had happened between them in this locked room. She gripped him harder, moved her hips faster, basking in the sense of absolute _rightness_ that filled her. It took only a few moments more before Garrus followed suit, his moans becoming grunts, his movements more frenzied. All she could really do was hold on. 

When they were finally both spent, they just lay together on the floor for a few long moments, hands roaming across the other's body.

"You know, I never thought I'd be grateful to be trapped in a locked room," Garrus said, finally breaking the silence.

"It all depends on the company," Shepard replied, lifting her head to kiss his mandible. "And yours is the best I could have asked for."

**Author's Note:**

> My ask box is still open for [PWP prompts.](http://keita52.tumblr.com/post/156872885416/prompt-me) They don't HAVE to be Shakarian... ;)


End file.
